Demasiado
by Gissa Graham
Summary: Invierno, la época menos favorita de nuestra rebelde favorto. Pero, a veces, las cosas pueden cambiar. Un shot para Terry.


**Declaración:** Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras (Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi); _La historia, pertenecen a mi latosa imaginación. Sin fines de lucro._

 _Simplemente un regalo Navideño._

.

.

* * *

 **Demasiado**

.

.

By Gissa Graham

.

.

Desde mi incómodo asiento en el gabinete más alejado de esta cafetería, miro por la ventana y no hay nada allá afuera más que nieve; esas bolitas de basura voladora que se congela por acción del frío, llenándose de escarcha y que la agente cree es lo más hermoso de esta época: Navidad. Como si Navidad lo fuese todo. Lo único que yo puedo ver es gente comprando, caminado de un lado a otro atiborrados con bolsas con un elegante logotipo grabado a un costado.

¿Eso es Navidad?, ¿eso es compartir?… eso no es nada. Lo sé, lo sé muy bien. Lo sé porque yo lo tuve, yo tuve esa sensación de compartir en la palma de la mano y lo deje escapar como los tontos relojes de arena se vacían; la pequeña e incomoda diferencia es que probablemente yo no pueda volver a llenarme con sólo girarme.

!Demonios¡ Sólo estoy viendo por la ventana en un mal intento por escribir, sin embargo ni una mísera línea llevo el día de hoy, imposible cuando aún te pienso una... tal vez dos veces, tres veces al día cuando me descuido. Mejor no descuidarse, jaja. Me río de mi mal chiste.

Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana y sigue la nieve. Sí, odio el invierno. Bueno, tal vez sólo me desagrade lo suficiente, como espero que tú también lo detestes lo suficiente, no mucho, pues el invierno también nos permitió conocernos. Aunque por momentos me parece creer que desde esa noche en que te fuiste ya no hay más. Sí, tú decidiste y yo acepte tu decisión. Pero dolió, y sigue doliendo.

.

Y ya no puedo seguir escribiendo, no puedo mover esa maldita estilográfica para completar este guión. Este guión que hablaba de la guerra y termino hablando de enfermeras voluntarias; hasta en lo más mínimo estas presente, hasta en esta cosa que intento convertir en una obra de teatro.

Te quiero en mi vida. Lo único bueno que me dejo esto, fue darme cuenta que tú eras, tú eres, tú serás. No eras una etapa. Eres… Tú.

¡En qué patético cursi me he convertido! Me auto regaño. Y de nuevo mi rostro se gira hacia la ventana.

Afuera la nieve sigue cayendo. La gente sigue creyendo que es la cosa más bella que hay en esta temporada, eso, las luces y los regalos. Regalos, yo sólo quiero uno, pero al parecer es demasiado lo que pido, ese regalo es demasiado para mí. No obstante, yo no soy alguien que se compadezca a sí mismo, no más desde hace años.

De nuevo mis pensamientos me llevan a eso que no me ha dejado conciliar correctamente el sueño: a que no respondiste a mi carta. Cuatro meses, dos semanas y tres días desde que te la mande. Ni siquiera sé si te llegó, pero quiero creer que sí. Quiero pensar que sí leíste lo que quería que supieras.

Una última mirada, ya no hay más que hacer por aquí. Y no sólo me refiero a la cafetería, al guión, a ser actor de Broadway. Ya no hay más que hacer en Nueva York, en Estados Unidos. Es tiempo de volver, de regresar y volver a empezar en Inglaterra.

Cierro los ojos para recargar mi peso contra el respaldo, para dejarme ir y asegurarme que esta es la decisión correcta. Que ya no hay nada más y que no me pesa dejar esto.

"Plot" el sonido de un plato dejado enfrente de mí me hace abrir un sólo párpado para ver quien ha osado venir a interrumpir mis pensamientos. La chica rubia que ha atendido mi mesa desde hace un año, cuando tomé esta cafetería como mi refugio para convertirme también en escritor de obras de teatro, es quien me mira con una tímida sonrisa como queriéndose disculpar, me conoce y sabe que me molesta ser interrumpido si no soy yo quien la ha solicito.

—Lo... lo, lamento, le traigo su postre -con algo de incomodidad dice ya dispuesta a irse, pero yo le aseguro que no he pedido ningún postre, y menos un _cheescake_ , el postre neoyorquino que encuentras hasta por debajo de las piedras- Lo sé, es sólo que…

—¿Sabes qué?, déjalo -le digo cambiando de opinión ya con mi rostro fijo en aquel trozo cremoso de comida, si me voy pronto de aquí no esta nada mal que me coma un par de estas rebanas como despedida.

La joven asustadiza se va de inmediato encontrando alivio en mis palabras.

Tomo el casi pequeño cubierto entre mis dedos. Como de costumbre se desliza suavemente por el pastelillo hasta llegar a la galleta, un poco de presión y listo, puedo llevarlo hasta mis labios para saborear la combinación de sabores. Vuelvo a recostarme, cierro los ojos asomando una pequeña sonrisa, mis papilas agradecen tener algo de azúcar en el paladar después de tantas bebidas amargas.

—Sabia que necesitabas algo dulce.

Aprieto más mis párpados como reacción al timbre de voz que creo reconocer. No quiero abrirlos y descubrir que esa voz no es de ella. En el silencio que ha seguido escucho el frufrú de un vestido ser movido y deslizarse de mi lado contrario. "Habla de nuevo por favor antes de atreverme a mirar." Pido vehementemente en mis pensamientos.

Silencio, interminable silencio, sólo escucho mi agitado corazón, sí, mi corazón, golpeteando como los cascos de Tehodora cuando solía atravesar el San Pablo montado en ella.

Muchos pasos y luego "Plot", de nuevo, seguido de un "Gracias". Pero necesito que diga más, que diga mi nombre.

—Oye, no es cortes que yo haya viajado desde el otro lado del mundo para que tú ni siquiera me mires, Terry.

En un sólo movimiento abro los ojos y la miro directamente. Rubia, con enormes ojos verdes, rizos desordenados, sin coletas (gracias por eso), con muchas marchitas levemente ocultas por algo de maquillaje y con una sonrisa con un atisbo de temor en esos pequeños labios.

No puedo hablar. Ella está aquí. No sé cuánto permaneceré en shock.

—Yo. Yo recibí tu carta hace un mes, tardo mucho en llegar hasta Paris, allá la mando la señorita Ponny. Annie vive ahí ahora y me invito a vivir una temporada con ella y con Archie, ahora que ha nacido su primer hijo. Acepte para ayudarle y por eso, no estaba aquí. Luego en lo que decidí. Pero fue…

Habla demasiado rápido, casi que me parece el aire no ha alcanzado a entrar en sus pulmones. Por eso pongo una mano sobre la suya que esta templando con la cuchara en el aire. Está aquí. Con la otra mano tomo el cubierto para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Ahora tengo ambas manos de ella entre las mías. Su pecho sube y baja, se muerde el labio y pequeñas gotas saladas comienzas a jugar a hacer caminos por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Más hermosa de lo que puedo recordar.

—¿Ha cambiado algo en ti? —quiero saber antes que cualquier otra cosa salga de su boca. Esa misma respuesta me dirá si tengo oportunidad.

—Jamás. Ni un sólo instante.

En estos momentos el aire es contenido, como siempre, hasta escuchar la respuesta. Sonrió muy amplio, por supuesto. ¿No sé que espero para abrazarla y besarla? Ni siquiera pienso en mirar el rededor, otra vez quiero hacer simplemente lo que se me pegue la gana. Me inclino hacia ella intercambiando sus manos por su rostro. La atraigo hacia mí y la miro unos segundos, los suficientes par avisarle lo que sucederá; quiero otra cachetada.

Su labios ya no saben a niña, ni se asusta como tal, sólo toma mis manos sobre su bella cara recibiendo el beso más dulce que he dado y recibido en mi vida. No cierro los ojos quiero saber siempre que es ella.

—Basta aquí nos ven.

Claro que Candy tenía decir algo, así poniéndose toda roja de paso. No hubo cachetada. Carcajeo mientras regreso a mi lugar.

—Terry.

Ella susurra, mira a su alrededor y baja la vista con suma pena.

—Sí, necesito algo dulce, señorita pecas -le digo, quiero su atención de nuevo en mí y que se olvide de si alguien vio que la bese.

Abre los ojos grandes, mucho más de lo que ya son, luego sonríe más amplio, limpiando los restos de lagrimas, pues algunas se evaporaron con el calor de mis manos.

—Para tu información, moscoso engreído, llevo una hora intentando animarme a hablar contigo y sólo te he visto tomar café.

¡Qué bello es escuchar aquel sobrenombre!, ¡qué hermoso es verla de regreso! Ahora es mucho mejor que en el colegio, ya no hay molestia, se intercambio por complicidad. Entonces reaccionó para preguntar.

—¿Una hora?, ¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

—Fui a la compañía Stratford, allá alguien me mando aquí.

—Gracias a quien lo hizo -aseguró.

Tomo una de sus manos con una mía. Veo hacia la ventana, ¡Qué jodidamente hermosa es la nieve! Luego miro a Candy.

—Es Navidad, ¿no tendrías que estar en el hogar o con los Andley? -le pregunto sólo para iniciar conversación ¿cómo si la quisiera en otro lado?

—Estoy en donde tengo que estar – su respuesta vuelve a hacer que mi corazón desemboque.

—Por supuesto, estamos donde tenemos que estar, no dónde debemos.

Mi mano sigue sobre la suya, y ella no hace nada para apartarla. Feliz, de nuevo vuelvo a sentir la felicidad, esto ya no me parece demasiado, de ella nunca nada será demasiado.

—¿Te gusto el postre? -me inquiere después del tiempo en que el silencio nos acurrucó.

—Ha sido el mejor regalo de Navidad –le afirmo con completa seguridad de ello–. En verdad mi vida necesita de más dulce, Candy.

Candice ríe muy amplio.

—Yo soy un caramelo.

Mi carcajada inunda el lugar llamando más la atención que el beso. No creo que haya sido consiente del coqueteo que hizo. Claro que ella es un caramelo, Candy.

—Entonces, tendrás que quedarte conmigo de por vida.

—¿Toda la vida no es demasiado?

—Te amo – suelto a quemarropa.

Su cara parece brillar ante aquello que callé por años.

—También... te amo.

Eso me supo a gloria.

—Después de lo que has dicho tengo claro dos cosas: Una, que esta es la mejor temporada navideña de mi vida –Candy dice tímidamente que también la de ella– Segundo, que de ti jamás tendré demasiado.

Las palabras son innecesarias. Saco la billetera dejando una suma considerable, quiero compartir mi felicidad con todos. Tomó su mano. No hace falta que le diga a donde vamos, ya estamos en camino de nuestro hogar.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por perderse entre mis letras**

* * *

 **Atte: Gissa Graham**

De mis letras:felices fiestas, gracias a quien leen , a quienes comentan, quien colocan a la historia entre sus favoritas o seguidas, y gracias a Doralix por invitarme a participar de sus Posadas Terrytanas.


End file.
